Keeper of the Harem
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots following Ayumu Nishizawa, and her reasons for loving smutty fanfic... and also her "adventures" as the mistress of a rather literal harem. [AyuHarem; ostensibly also HayaHarem... ]
1. Smutty Fanfic

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Some people say smutty fanfiction is a bastardization. That it distorts canon characterizations, warping them into near unrecognizability. That it tramples all over the source material's meanings and themes for the sake of cheap, base thrills.<p>

Some people would say that they hate it. That smuttty fanfiction is disgusting, and has no place on any respectable site.

But me?

"Ayumu-samaaa! Which looks better? The string bikini, or the see-through teddy?"

"Hehe, you know what I prefer, Hina-chan~"

As far as I'm concerned, it's as good as high art.

"Well of course, but it's far too cold to go out naked at this time of year, Ayumu-sama."

Because where else but a smutty fanfic would I get to be the mistress of Hayate-kun's harem?

"Mmm? Who said anything about going _out?_"

...And where else would I get to have all of the prettiest girls in the series fawning over me?

"Eeeeee! Ayumu-samaaaaaa~❤"

* * *

><p>AN: The idea came to more after seeing a certain comic in _Colorful Hayate no Gotoku_. One with a sultan who looked like Hayate, and a harem girl who looked like Maria... and Ayumu is the mistress because, well, _obviously_.

Hamster-chan doesn't get NEARLY enough love. ;3

**Updated:** 7-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. How Necessary is Canon?

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>In fanfiction, anything is possible. Canon can be adhered to strictly, or treated as only a guideline.<p>

Yukariko Sanzen'in posed side by side with her twelve year old daughter, dressed in skimpy, stereotypical harem outfits. The former was smiling, crossing and arm under her bosom to push it up. The latter was pouting, her back turned halfway to the camera, her back arched and her posterior thrust nicely out.

The contours of their curves were perfectly visible through the sheer silk. Ayumu's eyes could easily trace the outline of Yukariko's breasts, and Nagi's buttocks, through the cloth of their outfits as she photographed them.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby! Work it, girlfriend. Yeah, show me the money!"

Some people cannot stand even the slightest divergance from canon.

"That's the stuff, you've got it. You're sexy, baby, you're the sexiest thing in the room! Act like you know it, 'cause I _know_ you do!"

Click. Click. The camera flashed as Ayumu took more and more pictures.

"Yeah, pout for me baby! Pout like Master's too tired to play! Show me those eyes. Show me some _intensity_, girls!"

I, personally, am all for occasionally bending the rules.

* * *

><p>AN: I bend rules ALL THE TIME when doing smut. Occasionally with crack. Try to avoid it with serious works, though.

**Updated: **7-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. A Job You Gotta Love

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu Nishizawa was the keeper, and mistress, of Hayate's harem. She got to play with all of his lovely ladies, and make sure they were in tiptop condition for Master.<p>

Did I mention that Ayumu was also casually bisexual? And that she found _all_ of Hayate-kun's haremettes to be exceedingly attractive?

It was no coincidence that Hayate had chosen her as his harem's mistress.

"Ayumu-sama! No, not there...!"

"Come now, Izumi-chan! We need to get you nice and clean for Master~"

"Eee! Ayumu-sama! I'm...!"

"Oh, you are so _cute_ when you get flustered, Izumi-chan!"

Yeah.

* * *

><p>AN: For something a little different, a LITERAL drabble of just 100 words. Exactly. (assuming you count the honorifics as separate words)

**Updated:** 7-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. Concubine's Kiss

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Hinagiku kissed –<br>Lips soft like velvet, and sweet –  
>Ayumu, she kissed.<p>

Ayumu kissed back,  
>Together came their bodies,<br>Breasts mashed against breasts.

Springtime, green and gay,  
>Merry and joyous, lovely,<br>Together they came.

Away their clothes fell,  
>Pale skin like snow, soft and smooth,<br>Dips and curves so round.

Breasts ground, mashed, bounced, squashed,  
>Womanhood ached, hot and wet;<br>Bodies were as one.

Passion alight, hot,  
>As fire which consumes all,<br>Burns all things to ash.

Ayumu made love  
>To Hinagiku, her love,<br>To love, she made love.

Lilies in springtime,  
>Two girls, as one, together;<br>Intercourse most sweet.

Then it was over,  
>Back on, concubine's collar,<br>Back to the harem.

Her mistress was kind,  
>And a tender lover, too.<br>Ayumu kissed her.

_Good night_.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's something a little different. A nice and kinky AyuHina poem. I figured I might as well do some more with the whole "Ayumu is a harem mistress" angle. :D

Also, this collection is becoming more and more eclectic. It's like fuckin' modern art up in here.

**Updated:** 7-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. Lusty Lass Limericks

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu is a cute lass,<br>Who has the most fuckable ass,  
>With two soft, round buns<br>For sexy-time fun;  
>At Hina-chan she'll make a pass.<p>

It's Hinagiku, so pleased to meet you,  
>Her tits are quite flat, that much is true.<br>But don't tell her this,  
>Or your head you'll soon miss –<br>She'll beat you 'til you're black and blue.

The snobbiest loli is Nagi,  
>Who wakes ev'ry morning quite groggy,<br>Like Hina she's titless,  
>But to tell her is witless:<br>She'll shout 'til your cereal's soggy.

Izumi is just a sweet cutie,  
>With her bouncy and smackable booty;<br>She loves to be teased,  
>"Abuse" leaves her pleased –<br>Her kisses taste just a bit fruity.

Ruka's real good with her tongue,  
>She can sing any song that's been sung;<br>But still better yet,  
>When she makes a bet:<br>ANYTHING she'll do when she's drunk.

A-tan, such tits as no man could believe,  
>So great and so deep of a valley is cleaved<br>Between her two breasts,  
>Where your head does well rest,<br>That in parting can do not naught but grieve.

Maria is now, saved for last, best,  
>Beautiful meido with pert, goodly breasts,<br>And an ass you could twerk,  
>With ev'ry cock-jerk,<br>Yet never would she lose her zest.

* * *

><p>AN: And then I decided to do some dirty limericks. Because I am an impulsive pervert who also fancies himself as a mildly decent poet.

Feel free to review if you have liked any of this meandering nonsense! XD

**Updated:** 7-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	6. Counting Cuties

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu once tried to list the names of every girl in her beloved's harem.<p>

Hina-chan. Her big sis, Yukiji. Nagi, her friends Sakuya and Isumi. Their maids, Chiharu and Maria. Their MOTHERS, Yukariko and Hatsuho, as well as Sakuya's little sis Hinata, and Wataru's mother Mikoto.

Izumi, Risa, Miki. Fumi and Sharna and Aika from school. Shiori-chan, Sonja, Alice (Athena)?. Ruka, Doctor Kurosu, Kayura-chan.

And that was just the ones she could think of off the top of her head. Just how big WAS Hayate-kun's harem?

...well, according to Yukariko: "..._almost_ as big as his dick~❤"

* * *

><p>AN: Whee! A favorite and a follow for this fic. Each from a different person. XD

Also? Another drabble! Haha, they're actually really easy to write out, once I get used to counting the words. I've actually written two more drabbles for this, as well! This is seeming very easy to do stuff for. For now, at least! Ahaha!

**Updated:** 7-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	7. Diversity

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Yukiji, Sonja, and Shiori were the three oldest members of the harem – excluding the <em>mothers<em> of a few of the girls. They were naturally more experienced, and their bodies were also more mature.

That is to say, they had some of the best figures out of Hayate-kun's haremettes.

So of course Ayumu enjoyed playing with them.

But then, Hayate-kun's harem had all SORTS of beauties, and Nishizawa had yet to encounter one who did not rate at _least_ a seven on her scale.

She played happily with ALL of them.

* * *

><p>AN: This is almost kinda tied to the last one.

Review, please? ;D

**Updated:** 7-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	8. Maria

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu kissed Maria deeply. Their tongues danced and swirled. Their bodies pressed together in carnal bliss. Maria was all but naked, dressed like a stereotypical concubine. Ayumu wore a similar fashion.<p>

Maria's lips tasted absolutely delicious. Even if she weren't doing this for Hayate-kun, Ayumu could still have done it just as happily for herself.

That's probably why she didn't hesitate to put on a show, and really dig down deep with her fingers when she took hold of the beautiful maid's bum. She groped Maria nice and hard.

And Maria apparently liked it rough. For herself AND her partner.

* * *

><p>AN: Maria is one of the sexier ladies in HnG, and that is REALLY saying something, in my humble opinion. ;)

**Updated:** 7-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	9. Lusty Lass Limericks II

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Miki is for Hina hot:<br>She wants the girl's tongue in her slot,  
>To lick up her juice,<br>And wear her ass loose,  
>And call her a tight little slut.<p>

Risa's a lover of tits,  
>She squeezes and gropes them to bits.<br>Give her a pair,  
>With cleavage to spare,<br>And she'll gladly abandon all wits.

Yukiji's real fucking drunk,  
>And kisses ass like a true punk,<br>Her booty is fine,  
>Can't walk a straight line,<br>Go chat her up, it's a slam dunk.

No girl gets like around Shiori,  
>Innocent and sweet she may be;<br>But show her a pussy,  
>She turns into a hussy,<br>And sucks Master's cock happily.

Fumi's more than a little bit dense,  
>She once fucked a white picket fence!<br>Fell for a Tom Sawyer,  
>While playing the voyeur,<br>And shredded her last pair of pants.

A harem does well suit Alamgir,  
>Miss Sharna whom idiots fear.<br>With fine ethnic beauty,  
>And cute kouhai booty,<br>She's a young concubine without peer.

Ayumu loves only one cock,  
>A shaft that is harder than rock.<br>For ev'rything else,  
>Pussy's just swell;<br>With Hayate, plenty boots knocks.

* * *

><p>AN: I think the below says all that needs be said.

_It's so fun to write dirty lim'ricks, _  
><em>With pretty girls all sucking dicks,<em>  
><em>Or else licking some nipples,<em>  
><em>With curves all a-ripple,<em>  
><em>And eating out their fellow chicks.<em>

**Updated:** 7-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	10. HD: Izumi

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haremette Diaries:<strong>

**Izumi**

You know what the best part of being in Hayata-kun's harem is?

...I mean, ASIDE from Hayata-kun himself. Because he is SOO cute, and nice, and gorgeous. And he's really good at... hehe, well, a lady can't really tell about _that_, can she? So you'll just have to guess for yourself, Diary!

And there's also the living conditions. The harem is so BIG, and we all get to live in this huge mansion! It's practically a castle! _So big!_ Risa-chin and Miki-chan say it's almost as big as Hayata-kun's you-know-what.

Which is kinda funny, because Hayata-kun's you-know-what isn't THAT big. I mean it is very huge, and I was really scared that I wouldn't be able to fit it inside me when I first saw it, but Hayata-kun can be very gentle when he needs to, and he really helped with walking me through the whole thing. Now I can fit it inside of me as well as any of the girls in Hayata-kun's harem, but of course Hayata-kun's you-know-what is still enormous.

But not as enormous as this MANSION. Not even close. I mean, if Hayata-kun's you-know-what was that big, no amount of training would have let me fit it inside me. I'm pretty sure no woman alive has a you-know-what big enough to fit a you-know-what as big as this mansion.

It's a matter of scale, really. You know? Your you-know-what is only so big, and it is only part of your body. But the mansion is like a bajillion times bigger than my body. Even Katsura-chan couldn't possibly take something THAT big, and I've seen her...

...well, she made me promise not to tell anyone about that two liter jug she stuck up her you-know-what. Let's just say that sensei is SUPER stretchy❤

But anyways, I gotta say: Ayumu-chan is probably the best part of being in Hayata-kun's penis.

I mean harem. I meant to write harem.

It would kind of hard to live inside Hayata-kun's you-know-what. I mean it's very big, but not THAT big. I don't think there's any man with a you-know-what big enough to fit a girl inside it. There's no way you could fit a you-know-what that big inside a pair of pants. Right?

...huh. Is it weird that thinking about this is making me wet?

I think I'll go see Ayumu-chan. She's always so happy to play with us, and she has this thing she does with her tongue that is just...

_The writing becomes illegible from this point onward, as if the author's hand was trembling harder and harder as she wrote._

* * *

><p>AN: Something a little different for the tenth installment. Although every other chapter of this is "something a little different", or so it seems.

**Updated:** 7-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	11. Crossover Pairings

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Do you know what one of the greatest things about fanfiction is?<p>

Soft, pink lips locked with ones dark and brown. A buxom, fit young woman in blue and white harem lingerie embraced a slenderer, but no less athletic woman in red and black. Smouldering sapphire eyes met glittering emeralds as gorgeous, flawless bodies melded together, silk sliding smoothly over silk.

I watch this with a smile on my lips, and a wetness in my crotch. My belly is tight, and I feel delightfully warm, although my nipples are stiff enough to put an eye out.

"You girls make such a nice couple, oh yes," I purr, happily filming their make out session for Hayate-kun — _Master_, most of the other girls call him, but as far as I'm concerned he'll always be my Hayate-kun.

Korra and Asami-chan mewl at this, and they wiggle their hips in just the most ADORABLE way.

"D-do you really think so, Mistress Ayumu?" Asami asks me with a blush on her face.

I can't help but squeal a little at how delightfully vulnerable she looks right now. I just want to gobble her right up!

Korra seems more interested in Asami than me, though. I see our lovely Avatar-chan's hands go for the silk ties of Asami's top, and I can't help getting a little wet at what watching what happens next.

Asami's breasts are so nice, so round and pale. I've definitely had plenty of fun playing with them myself, when I've had the time. They squish in just the right way when you grab them.

Which Korra happily does. And I smile, recording every moment on tape for my (and also Hayate-kun's) later enjoyment.

Crossover pairings can be SOOO much fun❤

* * *

><p>AN: With this chapter and the previous, it was an unusual experience. Writing from a first-person female perspective, that is, regardless of whether I took it very _seriously_.

Continuing to hope this will actually get some reviews. If only so I can know which bits of this people like, and which parts they could do without.

**Updated:** 7-3-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	12. Grateful Bitches

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Let no one say that Hayate was unkind to his concubines. Those who served him well were in turn well-rewarded.<p>

So most of them lived in the lap of luxury. Even the ones who didn't still had quarters equivalent to at LEAST a 3LDK. Which to some WAS the lap of luxury.

"Master is the best!" chirped Ayumu, purring and cuddling a limp, blushing Hinagiku.

"He really is!" agreed Yukiji, downing another glass of wine. "Hayate-sama is the best."

"So is Ayumu-sama," Hina whispered bashfully.

Ayumu squealed. She gave the pinkette a hot kiss.

"So are you❤"

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Fourth of July~~~!

Chapter title is a play on "ungrateful bastards". ;)

**Updated:** 7-4-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	13. Ruka's Ass

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu fondled Ruka's ass. She groped, pinched, and squeezed that fine idol booty. It felt so good in her hand. The silk bottom, see-through and skimpy, was soft and smooth.<p>

Ruka had such a cute butt. All that dancing and singing left the girl with a truly enviable figure.

"Ayumu-sama...!" Ruka moaned lewdly.

Ayumu giggled. Such a perv! That Ruka-chan was getting off just from having her butt groped. Far too cute.

"I love you, Ruka-chan ❤" Ayumu gave her a wink.

Ruka could only whimper and moan in delight.

She always loved to be groped by her mistress.

* * *

><p>AN: Now that HayaRuka is suddenly seeming unlikely, I find myself finding her much more appealing. XD

**Updated:** 7-4-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	14. Lusty Lass Limericks III

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu's always liked smut,<br>But this doesn't make her a slut;  
>She reads it for fun,<br>With her honey-bun,  
>Whenever they they get into a rut.<p>

Saki is kind of a prude:  
>She doesn't like anything lewd,<br>But she really likes sex!  
>Things you'd rate triple-X,<br>And everything done in the nude.

Kayura has a tight cunt,  
>She loves to be fucked, back or front;<br>An otaku nypmh,  
>In bed doesn't skimp,<br>When her ass, her Master does hunt.

Chiharu sure makes a cute maid –  
>For lots of things she does get paid.<br>Cooking and cleaning,  
>Stripping and preening;<br>Never does she not get laid.

Isumi believes in tradition,  
>For the harem she has a great vision:<br>Ev'ry lass in the land,  
>Held in Hayate's hand –<br>For "volunteers" she goes a-fishin'.

Sakuya loves her some jokes,  
>Was spur of the moment, her yoke:<br>She took it for fun,  
>Her game went un-won,<br>Now Ayumu's pussy she strokes.

Hayate has a big harem –  
>Not one girl has asked him to spare 'em,<br>When he came around,  
>Into his service bound,<br>Ev'ry lass who thought to dare 'im.

* * *

><p>AN: For Zepheric, since they mentioned liking the limericks. I might also do another Haremette Diary, if I have the time.

**Updated:** 7-4-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	15. HD: Maria

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haremette Diaries:<strong>

**Maria**

Master is such a generous man. He gives us all such fine places to stay, with luxurious quarters and the finest accomodations money can buy. On top of that, the only thing he asks for in return is that we keep ourselves "available" for him, and for his mistress.

Those are very agreeable terms, as far as I am concerned. Master is most handsome, and a marvelous lover. Even if I got nothing else out of it, I would still be delighted to let him have his way with me whenever he wished. Ayumu-sama is similarly charming, though less gorgeous and more cute.

I'm not sure what it is about her that makes Mistress Nishizawa so appealing. Certainly she is very earnest, and perfectly eager to "discipline" or "reward" her master's concubines depending on how they behave.

(Not that I have seen much difference between the two, but then bondage CAN be quite fun!)

Mm, it arouses me just to think about it. Ayumu-sama is every bit as capable a lover as Master, and when she gets her hands on you... oooh, just writing about it gets me so wet.

Perhaps that is her appeal. She has such masterful hands, and the tongue of a goddess. Or perhaps a succubus. But whatever the case, she is wholly unashamed in pleasuring well-behaved girls, and she is likewise relentless in "punishing" the disobedient.

Not to say, of course, that Master considers acts of servicing beneath himself. No, if anything, he is almost more eager to pleasure his concubines than Mistress Nishizawa, and he appears to take great pride in getting his lovers to climax as frequently and POWERFULLY as possible.

Oh, yes.

He is such a wonderful lover. Every bit as attentive as Ayumu-sama, but also innately powerful and dominating in a way that she simply isn't. I love it. He is so kind, and so generous, but also so powerful, and so _insatiable._

Between Master Ayasaki and Mistress Nishizawa, I daresay there is not a single girl in this harem who dreads the thought of doing their job. Master and his Mistress have made being concubines, being servants, into something that is _so much more_ than just a duty.

It is an honor to serve them, and a delight to service them.

There is not a single girl in this harem who would ever say otherwise❤

* * *

><p>AN: I think I've figured out a pattern for how to do these chapters! Drabble-Drabble-misc?-Limericks-Haremette Diary

**Updated:** 7-5-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	16. Keeper of the Harem

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu made love, made love to her master,<br>Hayate, her love, fucking her faster  
>With a cock hard as stone, long as a staff,<br>Beautiful women fell to it like chaff.  
>Ayumu, Ayumu, Ayumu sweet,<br>Kissing and licking her master's proud feet;  
>To lie in his bed, and service him always<br>Would please her immensely, to the end of her days.

Hina she loved, cherry pink hair,  
>Tomboyish and strong, but with feminine flair,<br>A beauty most slender, willow-wand slim,  
>With bosom and buttocks like wee child's trim,<br>And maidenhead tight, choking the snake,  
>Dark, hot and wet; primal lust slakes<br>With intercourse, sex, fucking her raw  
>Hayate did do as Ayumu saw.<p>

Nagi the young, Sakuya, Isumi,  
>With their bold dress, said "Sock it right to me."<br>Their master obliged, gladly of course,  
>His concubines loved it when he used some force.<br>Ayumu helped him, as ever she did,  
>Watching her master fuck mostly-grown kids<br>With glee and delight, self-pleasure amok,  
>In gladness did Nagi with yuri-skills fuck.<p>

Risa, Izumi, Miki, and Aika,  
>Saki, Chiharu, Sonja, and Ruka,<br>A-tan, and Kayura, and so many more  
>Did Ayumu adopt as their little whores.<br>For sex, and for life, to serve in all gladness  
>As concubines, sex-slaves, all acts to witness<br>In passion and lust, and ecstasy grand;  
>Every kiss and caress, our Ayumu planned.<p>

Yukiji, Shiori, Mikoto, all grown,  
>Kurosu, Hatsuho, pussies all owned,<br>By Ayumu, and master, the man whom she loved,  
>Strongest and fairest and wisest above<br>All things which she knew, whether ass, tits,  
>Or cunts; Hayate adored, fucked her to bits<br>Whenever the chance was his to be taken  
>His sexy assistant o'er hot coals a-rakin'.<p>

Her asshole was tight, as was her pussy,  
>Hot and elastic, incomparably juicy,<br>Perfect for cock, made to be filled,  
>By her master's dick, she loved to be drilled.<br>Ayumu, mistress, keeper of harems,  
>No lass disobeyed, with lust she did scare 'em<br>Until they came to terms with their new lot in life,  
>As master's sex-slaves, serving him and his wife.<p>

Ayumu, Hamster-chan, her master's first slut,  
>Inside her came Hayate, busting his nut.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: A nice, round, fifty line poem. Hehehe, the title image for this is currently my desktop background. Ayumu is one of my favorite characters in HnG, in case you couldn't tell.

Feel free to review! :D

**Updated:** 7-14-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	17. Athena the Sexy

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Athena is too sexy for words. Seriously, she is one of the absolute hottest things in Hayate-kun's harem.<p>

Her breasts are big and bouncy. So much fun to grope. Her ass is tight, spankable. You could bounce a dime off of her butt cheeks.

Her eyes are entrancing: a deep and soulful red. It pierces me to the core

And she's blonde, too. Just like a real westerner.

"Ayumu-sama...❤" she purrs so cutely.

I smile. What a babe.

"Yes, A-tan?"

She blushes.

"Please... fuck me harder...!"

I smile.

"As you wish❤"

A-tan is so much fun to fuck~

* * *

><p>AN: I am so fucking sleepy, but I still managed a few new bits for this. Today's chapters are dedicated to TheMysticalFett, for being such an enthusiastic reviewer! :D

**Updated:** 7-20-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	18. Yukiji's Wager

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>"Two pair."<p>

Mikoto Tachibana lays her cards on the table. She wears only a black lace bra, and matching panties.

Two eights, two threes: her cards – heart, diamond, and clubs.

It is a decent hand.

Yukiji is also playing, butt naked. She only has her ass to bet with, now.

Her face falls. A curse.

Not the best hand, that. But still better than hers.

"Best two out of three?" she asks, daring to hope.

Mikoto smiles, licks her lips. Eyes twinkle, a lusty laugh.

"Do you fold?" she asks.

A gulp.

Yukiji lays down her cards.

"Please be gentle..."

* * *

><p>AN: Mikoto Tachibana and Yukiji Katsura playing strip poker. I don't think there's really anything else I can say about that.

**Updated:** 7-20-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	19. Lusty Lass Limericks IV

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Kurosu loves to play doctor,<br>For mammary tests is a proctor –  
>One day she did find,<br>Perchance, the behind,  
>Of a mistress who happily fucked her.<p>

Kayura is a true geek:  
>A natural born comic-freak.<br>With paraphernalia,  
>And kinky-ass <em>philia<em>,  
>On master's love-making she peeks.<p>

Nagi be one pretty blonde –  
>Abductors with her do abscond:<br>On a regular basis,  
>This NEET well in stasis,<br>Feels for her savior, most fond.

Perfectly flat is her chest,  
>Leaving her always depressed;<br>Of Hina I speak,  
>Lovely, least weak,<br>Who handily aces her tests.

Maria is so sexy-fine:  
>With tits and a perfect behind,<br>A cunt nicely tight,  
>That squeezes just right,<br>And a body to blow any mind.

Hayate loves all of his bitches,  
>The girls who scratch all of his itches;<br>All night and all day,  
>He fucks ev'ry way,<br>His harem, in see-through silk britches.

Her pussy is made to be licked,  
>Her ass is most glad to be picked,<br>As Hayate's mistress –  
>No damsel in dis-tress –<br>Ayumu sucks master's dick.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehe, it can be a little tricky to make ALL of the limericks dirty... also, I start to lose track of who all I've done them for. XD

**Updated:** 7-20-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	20. HD: Ruka

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haremette Diaries:<strong>

**Ruka**

Maaan, I can't believe my luck! Someone up there must really like me.

I mean, getting to sleep with master _two days in a row?_ That's like winning the lottery. Twice!

Except that instead of getting a lot less money than you expected (because of taxes), and finding that what you do get doesn't last NEARLY as long as you would have hoped, you get every bit as much as you bargain for (if not MORE❤), and it lasts way longer than you can possibly imagine.

Seriously.

Master is insatiable. He just keeps going, and going, and going...

Oh, yes.

I love it. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I'd have to be, to get chosen to sleep with master for two nights in a row.

His hands are so skilled. He can make a girl feel things she never even imagined were possible. And he's FLEXIBLE, too~!

Hehe, he's a real sucker for pretty girls, but I don't mind. That's how I came to be here, after all. Now I have plenty of time to work on my manga (and if it happens to be a hentai based on my experiences in master's harem, well...❤), and I don't have to worry about giving big performances unless I want to.

Nowadays the only shows I perform in are the kind that involve master, mistress, my fellow concubines, and occasionally some of master's prettier female friends. Which are pretty rare, honestly, because most of the cute women he knows are already members of his harem by now.

Like I said, master is _insatiable_. That's just the way we like him. ;)

But, like I was saying. Or writing. Depending on how literally you take figures of speech.

Well, anyways... I've gotten to sleep with master two days in a row. As far as I can tell, that hasn't happened to a girl since the earliest days of master's harem, back when there were only a couple of names for him to choose from the lottery.

Oh, yeah. I suppose I should probably explain that, shouldn't I? I've never really described it before.

You see, while master has plenty of sexy fun with us girls on a regular basis, and we almost never go more than a few days without a taste of his dick (in just about every sense you can figure), spending the night in his bed is something else.

Because, in fairness?

We are master's concubines. He OWNS us. If he wanted to, he could just use us for getting off, and not give us a second thought outside of that. But he's better than that.

He pleasures us as much as we pleasure him. Most of all in his bed.

Because getting to literally sleep with master is something very special. He doesn't just fuck or "do" the girls he sleeps with. He makes sweet, tender, passionate love to them.

Even moreso at night.

I dunno WHY that's such a special time for him, but it is. And I am ever so grateful for it. He just gets very amorous and sentimental when the sun goes down. When you're in his bed, he gives you not just his dick, but his _love_.

And he gives generously.

I love master. He was so kind to me when we met, so sympathetic when he learned about my circumstances. He gladly took me in and absolved my debts, gave me a place to live peacefully and contentedly.

Madame Ayumu, too. She welcomed me to the harem like I was her sister, showing me such warmth and kindness. I'll never forget it for as long as I live.

I honestly love them. I daresay this holds true for most – maybe ALL– of the girls in master's harem.

Which is probably why the matter of who gets to share a bed with him and Madame Ayumu for the night is decided by lottery. Master and Mistress love us all equally, but their bed is only so big.

Better to let fortune make the choice for them.

We are all equal in master's harem❤

* * *

><p>AN: Been a little bit since I updated this. Hehe. *sweatdrop*

**Updated:** 7-31-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	21. Origins: Birth of a Mistress

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu loved Hayate-kun dearly. Unconditionally, even.<p>

She was also admittedly bi, interested in both Hayate _and_ other girls.

Both of these facts contributed greatly to what she had said, that day she saw him for the first time after he had apparently dropped out of school, according to the teachers at Shiomi High.

"_I... really like you, Hayate-kun. And... even if you don't like me back... even if you already have another girl you love... won't you please at least take me as a mistress? A concubine? I don't even mind being part of a harem, if it's for you! I'd even... b-be a _sex slave_ for you, Hayate-kun..._"

In hindsight, Ayumu could scarcely believed she had said such a thing. It was so odd, so out there, so...

..._exciting_.

Hayate-kun had been gobsmacked by this earnest plea. Under other circumstances, if Ayumu had simply said that she liked him, he would have been reluctant, would have held back from giving a real answer out of a vague sense of guilt.

But this declaration had stunned him in a different way, and his mind had gone in a very different direction. He was well-acquainted, by that point, with the demands of being a servant. To hear his classmate profess a heartfelt desire to be with him no matter what, even if only as a sex slave...

...well, however preposterous such a notion had seemed to Hayate at the time, he had accepted it.

He respected Ayumu, in that moment. Maybe even felt the start of a true love for her.

In this iteration of reality, Ayumu Nishizawa became Hayate's girlfriend.

And from there, things got REALLY weird.

* * *

><p>AN: Having gotten volumes 15-19 of HnG in the mail, yesterday, I randomly felt like making up a back story for Hayate's harem, and Ayumu's place in it. Because this is apparently no longer AU, but rather just For Want of a Nail. XD

_So get ready for the next two parts of this epic trilogy!_

**Updated:** 7-31-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	22. Origins: The Ojou-sama Strikes Back

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Nagi could be very stubborn when she wanted to. As long as it didn't require any particular physical exertion, at least. She was also highly possessive, and rather jealously fond of Hayate. She was totally tsundere for her butler.<p>

Naturally, it had not pleased her when she learned of his relationship with Ayumu. It wounded her deeply to realize the boy she so dearly loved was dating someone else, and she ruthlessly demanded Hayate to break the relationship off.

This very nearly broke her butler's heart. In the time he'd been dating Ayumu since accepting her confession, he had grown to truly and sincerely love the girl. He could even see himself marrying her.

And love made people do crazy things.

Things like slapping their employer, and announcing their resignation.

"_I owe you for saving my life, Ojou-sama. I haven't forgotten this. But the girl I promised to serve and protect... wasn't the kind of person who would do this._"

That was what he told her, before walking out the door. He promised that he would still repay his debt, but that he would do it as a free man, and not her butler. He could not serve such a selfish, coldhearted person.

Nagi was proud and stubborn. But she loved Hayate dearly.

She could not stand the thought of having him hate her. Seeing his eyes look at her so coldly made her feel like she was dying inside.

Something inside the girl snapped. She set aside her pride and stubbornness. Running out the door after Hayate, she begged him to come back, and tearfully apologized. She promised not to get in the way of his relationship with Ayumu, and even offered to completely absolve his debt.

Hayate felt pity for his ojou-sama, and went back. He comforted her, and said that he accepted her apology.

Maria was the first one to remember the original terms of Nagi's inheritance.

Mikado saw it all, and knew that he had to keep his word. Secretly, a small part of him felt a little happy for the boy, whom he had seen living such an unfairly miserable life as a child so many years ago.

A week later, Mikado dropped dead of a heart attack. They never found the body.

Hayate wound up inheriting the entirety of the Sanzen'in estate. He promised to give Nagi gainful employment if she needed it, and from that day onward he never had money troubles again. Almost as though some curse or other had been completely broken.

It was Ayumu who suggested taking Nagi in as a concubine, half as a joke.

But Nagi, for _some_ reason, accepted, and things just kind of escalated from there.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's part two of the thrilling KOTH origin story! XP

**Updated:** 7-31-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	23. Origins: Return of the (Harem) King

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>When Hinagiku heard about Hayate's change in fortunes, her initial response was to feel happy for him. Then she heard about Nagi's new job.<p>

It took the whole rest of the student council to restrain the pinkette from killing Hayate.

But after her temper cooled down, Hinagiku noticed that Nagi seemed much more cheerful and energetic than she used to. Despite now attending school in what had to be a _criminally_ revealing harem outfit, the girl no longer seemed half as stubborn or confrontational.

Indeed, she was downright outgoing and agreeable. She looked somehow prettier than ever, and she suddenly started to actually participate in the kendo club again.

When Hina asked _why_, the answer she got made her question her own sanity.

"_I need to shape up if I want to please master in bed._"

The student council president had, again, been ready to kill Hayate at these words, but what Nagi said next threw the girl completely for a loop.

_"Do you want to be Hayate's concubine too? Nishizawa-sama did say she wouldn't mind having a harem._"

Somehow, the news that her friend and fellow professed Hayate-lover was behind Nagi's new station in life made Hinagiku Katsura seriously consider taking Nagi up on her offer. She refused to be defeated.

Hinagiku submitted her application to Hayate the next day.

From there, it just escalated. After Hinagiku became Hayate's concubine, Maria got curious and decided to experiment with a class change.

It was like going straight from onion knight to paladin.

Next thing anyone knew, Izumi and her friends decided to join in. Kotetsu offered to be Hayate's boy toy, but was soundly rejected. Then Yukiji decided that being a sex slave had to be easier than teaching, and somehow Makimura got dragged along for the ride.

With every new concubine, Ayumu became more and more fixated on the idea of building a harem for Hayate-kun and herself. And Hayate went along with it because, well, _honestly_ he really enjoyed the whole thing too.

So they began actively recruiting women into the harem. Quicker than you could say "_lol_," Hayate had practically every halfway attractive girl he knew in his employment.

All as concubines.

And he fact that many of them were financially gifted, and capable of easily helping master increase his already vast fortune, meant that before long Hayate Ayasaki was seen nigh universally as the single luckiest son of a bitch alive.

It was, all in all, deliciously ironic.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the end of KOTH's three part origin special. Hehe, I wonder how you guys liked it? XD

**Updated:** 7-31-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	24. Lusty Lass Limericks V

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Not an Uchiha – Tachibana, Mikoto –<br>Up a motherly slit does her master's cock stow.  
>She gambled her life,<br>As a mail-order wife;  
>She now kisses and licks master's toes.<p>

An exorcist be Hatsuho, ditzy,  
>Whose fashion is just a hair kitschy;<br>Classic kimono,  
>Underwear, "No-no!"<br>For access, with ease, to her clitsy.

Sonja's a nun, except not –  
>That habit is really quite hot,<br>With such a short skirt,  
>That the slightest wind-spurt,<br>Would show off a G-string clad butt.

Aika Kasumi, the Master of Love,  
>Sets hearts aflutter, a-flapping like doves,<br>When she goes out walking,  
>On her route, hips a-rocking,<br>Sans all clothes from her knees to above.

Risa's a genuine miko,  
>For cash, she will give you a peek, oh!<br>Of President Hina,  
>By rule of subpoena,<br>Getting it on with Mi_ki_, yo!

With money, has Ruka the worst-ever luck,  
>Alhough, as an idol, she damn sure don't suck;<br>But in debt she was left,  
>By parents, all sense bereft,<br>'til Ayumu concluded she'd make a good fuck.

Hayate is the Harem King,  
>A man of great wealth, girls a-pleasing,<br>With his manhood, in bed,  
>And kind words well-said,<br>Gaining all their love, undying. 

* * *

><p>AN: The fifth installment of Lusty Lass Limericks. Haha, I might have to start looking up some more obscure female characters to keep these fresh... but thirty-five relatively original dirty limericks (of varying quality) is certainly a respectable feat thus far.

**Updated:** 8-5-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	25. HD: Nagi

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haremette Diaries:<strong>

**Nagi**

Hamster-sama is a complete and total perv. I mean, seriously, she has to be some kind of utter deviant. Some people take baths in money (I never saw the appeal, personally, because what if you got a coin stuck up your...?) and I've even heard of a few bathing in milk, or wine.

But that mistress of ours might be the only person I've ever seen to bathe in women. It's something else entirely.

Let me paint a picture for you: Hamster-sama wakes up in the morning, and summons a number of slaves to her and Master's chambers. Say... Aika, Chiharu, me, Maria, and Saku. She tells us to get naked, and we do (and I don't feel insecure next to those four, because Hayate— Master—says he likes tiny boobs just as much as big ones).

So after we get naked, Hamster-sama looks us up and down. She gropes and fondles us, testing us, appraising us like she hasn't already explored every inch of our bodies ten times over. After a few minutes of this, she smiles and tells us to follow her. We do, and she leads us to her and master's private bathroom.

It's incredibly modest by Sanzen'in standards, but Master is a wonderfully humble man. He doesn't need all that extravagant luxury – just a roof over his head, food on the table, and a beautiful woman or two in his bed would be plenty enough for him. He is such a gentleman~!

But, anyway, Hamster-sama shows us to the tub, and tells us to get in. We do, clustering together at the edge nearest to our mistress. Our naked bodies are pressing together (Maria's boobs are right on top of my head, and I'm practically spooning Sakuya) and Hamster-sama is obviously pleased with what she sees.

Her teddy is crotchless, and practically transparent. It doesn't take a by*kugan or X-ray vision to see that she's wet.

She grabs a bottle of soap then, and tells us to close our eyes and mouths. I hear the wet, vaguely flatulent of the bottle being squeezed, and I feel cool, room temperature soap hit my skin. With my eyes closed, it reminds me an awful lot of...

_[The writing becomes briefly illegible here, as if the writer had either switched to their off hand, or been preoccupied while scribing this portion]_

...and Aika starts licking up Saku's cum – it's a good thing that soap is non-toxic, because she probably swallowed at least a few teaspoons of the stuff while eating Sakuya out – while Chiharu and Maria make out and squeeze each other's boobs.

Then Hamster-sama puts the hose down and says we've worked up enough of a lather. She tells us to make room, and then steps into the tub. We crowd in around her and start to rub our soapy bodies against hers, like she tells us to, and I'll admit that maybe I stuck a couple of foamy fingers up her butt.

I guess she really likes anal play, too, because once we were finished and all rinsed off, Hamster-sama took me from the rest of the group and said I would get to help her wake up and bathe Master. Which entailed the same basic process as bathing _her_, except that it would be a lot more intimate with just the three of us.

I should definitely stick things up Ayumu-sama's butt more often❤

* * *

><p>AN: Bathing in beautiful women would probably be a very fun way to start the day... but maybe also a bit of a hassle. Haha! XD

**Updated:** 8-14-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	26. Unstoppable Force

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Hayate's cock could not be quenched. His lust was practically infinite, once he got in the mood. He would fuck his harem until they could simply stand to be fucked no more.<p>

And they LOVED to be fucked, so this was saying something.

Asses would be reamed. Pussies were pounded. Tits were groped and fondled.

Sexy, nubile bodies would fall to his ravishing, one after another. Beautiful, gorgeous visions of feminine grace would go mad with lust in his arms.

Without Mistress Ayumu there to sate him, Hayate would become a beast driven by lust.

* * *

><p>AN: A nice and raunchy little drabble. Hehehe...

**Updated:** 8-14-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	27. Maiden's Wine

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>It was wet, soft and moist. Juice trickled over her lips as she brushed her mouth across the entrance. Her tongue flitted inside, tasting a glorious womanly perfume.<p>

A pussy. This was her favorite glass.

Saki moaned lewdly. Her green hair gleamed in the dim light.

Her chalice was spread by delicate fingers. Deep red cranberry juice splashed over her navel as Ayumu poured it.

A soft, pink tongue. This lapped up the juice, flicking out to lick up – drink – the sweet, tangy fluid. Saki quivered and moaned, coming.

Nectar mixed with juice; the maid's blossom was her goblet.

* * *

><p>AN: Hygiene? What's that? We don't need that silly stuff here~ :P

**Updated:** 8-14-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	28. Pretty Platter

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Her flesh was a platter, a tray off of which her Master could eat. A banquet was set, spread out over her naked body.<p>

The chopsticks tickled her skin. Hayate-sama was careful not to pinch too hard, but he also didn't hesitate to tease her sensitive bits. Rice stuck everywhere, warm grains clinging to her bare, sweaty flesh. Master plucked up every last speck.

Meat on meat. Chicken on pork. Thin strips of reheated poultry were draped over her nipples and private parts.

He ate off of her. She was his dinner plate, silent and pretty.

Purely decorative.

Motionless.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, hygiene? Who needs THAT? XDDD

**Updated:** 8-14-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	29. Lusty Lass Limericks VI

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Hayate had a whole sexual pack<br>Of horny young beauties, all morals to lack,  
>Who serviced his body,<br>Served him hot toddies,  
>And gleefully hopped on his prick with a smack.<p>

Ayumu had zero compunctions  
>'Gainst picking up hookers at junctions,<br>Where her darling would fuck  
>Ev'ry bitch for a buck,<br>And test all their lips for good suction.

Asses were made soft for spanking –  
>Firmness and roundness in ranking –<br>Whether better or worse,  
>Than this witty verse,<br>Still A-tan, her master, is thanking.

Shiori loved her a horse ride,  
>On Hayate's cock, exercised,<br>Her bouncy blonde booty  
>By Master was screwed: "Eee!"<br>As big titties swayed side-to-side.

Hina made out with her mistress,  
>Dressed in transparent silk dress;<br>A true harem girl,  
>Her pink hair did swirl,<br>As Ayumu's groping progressed.

Isumi had small, perky tits,  
>Nubs hardly bigger than zits;<br>But she was not ashamed,  
>And no ill fortune blamed:<br>Her boobs helped her to in right fit!

Sakuya loved her master's cock:  
>She slammed her cunt down with a shock<br>Onto his giant prick –  
>Run through by his dick –<br>And her hips, back and forth, she did rock.

* * *

><p>AN: Yet more limericks. XD

**Updated:** 8-14-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	30. HD: Hinagiku

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haremette Diaries:<strong>

**Hinagiku**

I love my life. Every day is like a dream come true. I am in heaven, and yet I'm still very much alive.

Hayate-sama, my master... I adore him.

Is that strange?

...No, I don't think so. He is my one true love. I knew that from the moment I laid eyes on him, even if it took me a while to accept my own feelings. Even if it is only as a sex slave, to spend the rest of my life with him is almost more than I could have ever hoped for.

I might even say that this is better than just being something like a girlfriend. I don't have to worry about propriety, all the slow and wearisome steps and stages leading up to the real deal... ... ... to SEX.

It's the entire reason he employs me, after all. I get all of the sex I could ever want, and so much more besides.

This is the life. There are women who would give their entire life savings to be in my position. Not only am I student council president and captain of the kendo club, but now I also have the marvelous distinction of being Hayate's second concubine, besides Nagi. Practically everyone in the harem looks up to me, and this is something that will matter long after I graduate from Hakuou.

If I spent the rest of my life doing nothing more than this, than living as one of Hayate's concubines, I'd consider it a life well-lived. I love Hayate more than anything else in the world, and I think I love Ayumu nearly as much.

She is my friend. More than that, even: she's practically my LOVER. I adore everything about her. She did everything I couldn't, and blazed the way for me to find my place in life.

Haha, is this strange? That I think my place in life is as a sex slave for Hayate and Ayumu?

Maybe.

But I don't want anything different. This is the only life I want to live. They are the only people I want to be with... them, and the rest of this harem.

I think we all feel the same. About Master. About Mistress.

About _each other_.

* * *

><p>AN: From one Haremette Diaries to another, all in the span of a single morning.

AyuHayaHina is like my HnG OT3. ;)

**Updated:** 8-14-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	31. Everyone is Bi

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Here's another thing I love about erotic fanfiction:<em> everyone<em> is bi.

...or at least the girls are.

Chiharu has such a nice figure, and I feel her soft breasts squish under my fingers. I squeeze and knead them, plying them into different shapes. Her body shivers in my arms.

I hear her moan my name, and I can feel her wetness spreading on the sheets.

"A-Ayumu...sama...!" she squeals, wiggling her hips. Pert, round buttocks grind against my pelvis, and I wrap my legs a little tighter around hers.

Her skin has such a wonderful taste as I nibble on it: smooth and soft, slightly salty from her sweat. Tangy and sweet, and oh so perfectly tender. Her body is so curvy and supple, made to be fondled and snuggled.

I lick her earlobes.

"You are too cute, Chiharu-chan❤" I purr.

Hayate-kun watches us happily, smiling at me and touching himself. I press my bosom a little harder into Chiharu's back, lean forward and lift my bottom up off of the bed. I give my hips a shake, watching my love from the corner of my eyes.

He grips his manhood a little tighter. Sky blue eyes meet my gaze, and he smiles a touch wider, before glancing down, at my butt.

I giggle, my voice husky with arousal, and I sway my hips for him. My tongue flicks out, and I make a show of licking Chiharu-chan's neck. Her breasts deform nicely as I fondle her, and Hayate-kun's erection is at full mast before we know it.

"Heehee... Which of us do you want first, darling~?" I ask him playfully, lifting my hips a bit further up. I feel his eyes on my most private place, my pussy dripping wet, oh so eager to feel him inside me.

Chiharu whimpers, and I can tell who SHE wants to go first.

Hayate-kun can tell, too, because he smiles at me, and then points at Chiharu.

"It looks like she wants it more," he said warmly, smiling that wonderfully charming smile of his.

I giggle, and can't help nodding in agreement. My hands slip down Chiharu's abdomen, tracing their way delicately to her crotch, where my fingers press into her pussy.

She mewls, arching her back and panting so adorably as I spread her lips.

"So it does❤" I concur.

Our concubines are such sweethearts, really. They love their master as much as they love their mistress, and vice versa.

It really is ever so fun❤

* * *

><p>AN: I caught back up with the HnG manga the other day, and WOO that one fanservice bath scene with Chiharu... there was something delightfully risque about it, hehehe.

**Updated:** 8-24-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	32. Mistresses' Love

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Nagi, soft and small,<br>Gold hair, twin-tails, em'rald eyes,  
>Breasts small and petite.<p>

Hayate's mistress,  
>The young girl who saved his life,<br>Bought from Yakuza.

She kissed Ayumu,  
>Lips full and sweet, fruity tang,<br>Like summer breeze, warm;

Bodies together,  
>Limbs tangled and twined, passion<br>Unbound, hot and fierce.

Breasts heaved: round and plump,  
>Mounds of joy, romance in flesh,<br>Twin, soft peaks, creamy.

Cheeks bob, buttocks pert,  
>A dark valley twixt pale hills, cleaved,<br>Enticing and hot.

Nagi, Ayumu kissed,  
>Tongue thrust deep, mouth plumbed with verve,<br>Vigor and passion, lust.

Maiden-head small, wet,  
>Woman's sanctum, man's desire,<br>Ayumu explored.

Nagi moaned, threw her head,  
>Screaming with pleasure like pain,<br>Exquisite, too much;

Panting and gasping,  
>Skin hot as flame, burning lust,<br>Sweat slick, rolling down.

_"I love you."_

* * *

><p>AN: A poem in the same format as _Concubine's Kiss_, from waaaay back in chapter 4.

**Updated:** 8-24-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	33. Power of Love

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu dressed in finest silk, Hayate sparing her no expense. Like a queen, she looked, regal and lovely, a vision of beauty and sensual grace.<p>

She was a normal girl, once upon a time, but love changed her, a metamorphosis.

She learned confidence unrivaled, Hayate's acceptance emboldening her, making her unafraid of who she was.

Sexuality unbound, she guided her love, unwittingly, into ultimate bliss. Her love made him brave, courage breaking a cycle of misfortune and misery.

Finally free.

Hayate was a lord, now, wealthy and respected, a tycoon who faced a life of hedonistic indulgence with incorruptible humility.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a drabble. :3

**Updated:** 8-24-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	34. Lusty Lass Limericks VII

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu sucked on a cock:<br>Hayate's dick, hard as rock.  
>Nagi observed,<br>Her slim figure curved,  
>Writhing in orgasmic shock.<p>

Isumi gave them all her blessing,  
>And those girls got right down to undressing;<br>Tight asses were wagged,  
>And bouncy breasts lagged –<br>Their measurements up for the guessing.

Mikoto and Saki were mother and maid,  
>One Wataru birthed, the other obeyed,<br>'Til Ayumu came,  
>Played in a card game,<br>And beat them by one Ace of Spades

Yukari was perfectly playful,  
>A motherly figure no trifle:<br>Her name Sanzen'in,  
>Counting some beans,<br>Was to dick like a sniper to rifles.

Ma-ri-a serviced him well,  
>Hard cock concealed in the swell,<br>Of warm, maidly tits –  
>Her loveliest bits –<br>A heavenly ticket to hell.

Alice was tightest of all  
>(Athena as after her fall).<br>At that Lolita ass,  
>Made Hina a pass,<br>As their master's manhood stood tall.

Ayumu moaned, spread out her pussy,  
>Let her master inside of a womanhood juicy;<br>Her thighs he caressed,  
>As soft as the rest –<br>He made passionate love to her, see? 

* * *

><p>AN: Ehehe... like a month and a half since I last updated this particular thing. I am awful at managing my time, haha.

**Updated:** 10-12-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	35. HD: Sakuya

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haremette Diaries:<strong>

**Sakuya  
><strong>

You know, I used to be a wealthy mistress myself? Yeah! I was the heiress of the Aizawa family, rich enough for my own purposes, and Nagi's cousin too.

Hehehe... we may have been the same age, but that girl used to always call me her big sister. She looked up to me, and I tried to set a good comedic example for her. I nurtured that girl's natural talent for sharp retorts to the point where she could've become a world class _tsukkomi_.

So, of course, imagine my surprise when she throws all of that away and becomes a sex slave of her former butler! I was SHOCKED, I'll tell you what, and for a while I even tried pretty hard to talk her back out of it.

But she was addicted. Not just to Hayate's thing (which was no surprise, considering how massive her crush on him had been) but also to being molested by Ayumu Nishizawa, of all things!

At the time, I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I mean, _the_ _Hamster? _Really? She was cute, to be sure, and clearly not disinterested in girls, but I just couldn't understand how she could possibly be good enough to make someone as hot tempered and mulishly stubborn as my Nagi _happy_ with the idea of spending her life as a concubine, just one harem girl out of many.

Looking back, of course, the woman I am now can hardly fathom what must have been going through my mind to make me so suspicious of Nagi's contentment, but then I guess that's just the naïvety of youth.

Anyways, though, the more I talked to Nagi, the more she talked about how _wonderful_ it was to be Ayumu and Hayate's concubine. Eventually, around the time a bunch of girls started taking the plunge to find out what was so incredible about life as a concubine, I came to the conclusion that either everyone around had gone completely insane, or Hayate and the Hamster were really just that freaking awesome in the sack.

So, feeling curious, adventurous, and more than just a little horny, I challenged Hayate and Nishizawa to a comedy showdown.

The wager?

_That the loser would become the winner's sex slave for a week._

It was the only time I ever deliberately lost in a match of comedy wits.

And, as I look down at the form to extend my period of "employment" a full year after throwing that game, I find that I still don't regret my decision.

Life is good.

* * *

><p>AN: This was an interesting change of direction, having a haremette talk almost more about WHY she became a concubine, rather than just gushing about HOW MUCH she loves being one.

I think the tone and language of this chapter fits Sakuya's character pretty well, actually. It's very informal and to-the-point.

**Updated:** 10-12-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	36. Purity Blossoms

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu kissed Isumi deeply. Their lips mashed together, soft and warm. Her hands trailed up and down the girl's back, delicately tracing small, invisible circles over her pale, creamy skin.<p>

Isumi nibbled on Ayumu's lips, biting back a low, girlish moan. Her young, petite frame quivered and shuddered blissfully in the older girl's arms. She was burning up wonderfully as Ayumu made soft, slow, deliberate love to her.

Hatsuho watched. She carefully and approvingly nodded, smiling softly as her daughter became a woman.

Ayumu and Isumi were locked together. A passionate embrace.

They came together, two lilies blooming in springtime.

* * *

><p>AN: Drabbles are quick and easy to write, hoho. Only downside is that they can only hold a little content each. :P

**Updated:** 10-12-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	37. Patient Virtue

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu was dressed in silk. Sheer, soft, smooth and transparent.<p>

_Seductive. _

She smiled, reclining at her lover's side. Her bosom pressed against his arm, soft and sensual, suggestive of so many things.

Their bodies ached for one another... but not yet.

Not so soon. There were still matters which demanded their attention.

Like Sharna's dance, graceful and fluid. Her chestnut skin moving and rippling, lean and soft before them. They watched her perform, a sensual tribute to their most generous love.

It further stoked their passions, and aroused their lust.

At last, they dismissed her. Only then did they make love.

* * *

><p>AN: Another drabble. :3

**Updated:** 10-12-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	38. he was hard inside them

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Nagi kissed her master's manhood. She kissed it from the left. Hinagiku kissed it too, kissed it from the right.<p>

Maria gladly licked the tip, while Izumi stroked the base. Athena nibbled at his balls, as Ayumu kissed him deep.

Yukiji felt his buttocks, firm, while Shiori licked his nipple. Mikoto, Hatsuho, Yukariko, Sonja, Kurosu, all pressed him from the sides. Breasts mashed into his solid frame, soft against his hardness.

His concubines surrounded him, those named above and more. They kissed and tended to him, admiring his naked form.

He was hard inside them.

They were hot and wet.

* * *

><p>AN: After a long while, here's another drabble. Almost sortly vaguely poem-like, too. Haha...

Man, I am constantly falling behind with the manga I follow. Haven't checked any aside from _Naruto_ in weeks, honestly... I should seriously catch myself back up in HnG. XD

**Updated:** 11-14-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	39. Lusty Lass Limericks VIII

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p>Hayate tended to his love,<br>Who came upon him from above;  
>Ayumu, soft, with kindly heart,<br>In sex did join with ev'ry part,  
>As free and gentle as a dove.<p>

Kurosu checked on their bodies,  
>Feeling so perfectly naughty,<br>To thus touch herself,  
>And let out lewd yelps,<br>At the thought of some things oh so bawdy.

Miki did kiss Hina's breasts,  
>As Risa did fondle the rest,<br>While Izumi sucked  
>Their master who fucked<br>Each of them, passing the test.

Sonja was a dirty nun,  
>Who fiddled wi' her master's "gun";<br>She pulled on his trigger,  
>Seemin' to figger,<br>To cover, with semen, her buns.

Ayumu made out with Nagi,  
>That blonde loli ojou so snoggy.<br>Their tongues made a mess,  
>Of Ayumu's dress,<br>Leaving the silk doused and soggy.

A-tan was feeling quite horny,  
>Telling off-color jokes all so corny,<br>So with Aika she laid,  
>Putting firmly to paid,<br>The rumors of her temper stormy.

Yukariko ate out Mikoto,  
>Kissing her pussy an' curling her toes;<br>Freely she drank,  
>And fondled the flank,<br>Fueling her best friend's libido.

* * *

><p>AN: Still fun to think up limericks, yup. ;3

**Updated:** 11-14-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	40. HD: Athena

**Keeper of the Harem**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ drabble collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haremette Diaries:<strong>

**Athena**

I am happy for Hayate. To know that he has finally found happiness and prosperity on his own terms delights me. To know that he has finally moved past the bitterness between us, and the regrets we share, to make a lovely home for so many women, fills me with pride.

He was my servant, once. Did you know that? I found him as a young boy, driven to despair by the circumstances of his life, ready to die in misery.

I took his hand, and gave him a purpose when he lost everything. I taught him and trained him, shaping him into the perfect butler. And along the way I began to fall for him, charmed by his simple nature and earnest good humor.

I fell in love with him, and we could have lived happily together for the rest of our lives in that palace. But I threw it all away in a fit of jealousy, cursing and attacking him over a petty lie.

He had been kissed by a young girl in thanks for rescue from a mad dog. He had not felt it an event worth mentioning, but envy had galled me. Jealousy burned in my chest, and I cast him out of my home and my life, driving him away in a fit of anger.

I regretted my words and my actions almost immediately, but he was already gone beyond my reach. Not until many years later would I meet him again, years I spent wracked with guilt, lovelorn and melancholy.

Never would I have thought to see him again, let alone in Mykonos where I dwelt, long since lost from the holy palace.

But see him, I did, and in grief I went up to him. I threw myself down at his feet, free from the specter of covetous greed which had possessed me all those years ago. Wailing in misery and woe, I tore at my clothes and begged his forgiveness, stripping myself bare in the heat of the moment.

That was when I first felt the touch of Mistress Ayumu, who smiled down at my form and caressed my cheek. The expression on her face was bright and pure – not quite _innocent_, but with a naked sincerity of motive.

It was not to be mistaken why she smiled when she looked at me, prostrating myself in the nude at Hayate's feet. No deceit or veil was there to conceale the amusement, the _desire_ in her eyes.

All at once I understood.

Hayate knelt down and kissed my brow, smiling serenely at me.

"I don't forgive you, A-tan," he said to me.

For the briefest instant, I felt despair. But then he cupped my chin in his hands, and the warm scent of his closeness filled me up to the brim. All worries faded from my heart, the weight on my shoulders melting away.

"There's nothing _to_ forgive," he continued, earnest and sure. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I owe you my life."

"You must be Athena," the young woman next to Hayate had then said to me. "My darling has told me all about you."

I blushed hotly at her words, feeling at once all too cognizant of my nakedness. But she dismissed my cares with a single touch, kindling a fire beneath my skin. I moaned aloud, surprised and aroused by her boldness and skill.

"He is very fond of you, even now," Ayumu Nishizawa spoke to me, her eyes gleaming with a generosity that caused hope to well up in my breast. "That Hayate..."

She fondled me gracefully, masterfully, touching me in ways I had never touched myself. Her lips looked so moist and plump, juicy and tempting. In spite of myself, I longed to kiss them, and to feel them all over my body.

"But I can see why he still speaks so highly of you," she continued, "even after all this years. You _are_ a beauty, A-tan❤"

I blushed, feeling her hands kneading and massaging my ample, exceedingly generous bosom. Her fingers caressed my nipples, teasing them, and her palms pressed down hungrily on my chest.

I must admit that by this point I was quite beyond the point of coherent speech. If I opened my mouth, all that would have escaped would have been a lewd, obscene moan of pleasure. Her hands felt marvelous on my body. I longed for her to touch and tease every inch of me.

"Now, now, Ayumu..." I heard Hayate say. "You should at least ask for permission before doing something like that!"

He sounded cheerful, amused even.

It made me happy to hear him in such good spirits. The fire in my loins reached its peak, and my body tensed at the brink of climax.

My womanhood loosed its joy onto the sand, weeping tears of bliss to be reunited in any way with the love of my life. I came before him, my blossom red and distended, baring the innermost depths of my core to his eyes.

I felt his gaze on my nakedness, and my face burned. I arched my back, whimpering in ecstasy. My legs I spread apart, gasping and silently begging.

"Hayate..." I moaned. "Hayate, my love... I am sorry, so sorry."

I bucked my hips. The heat of my sex was like a roaring inferno, flooding the sands with the fruits of my desire.

"I can never expect you to truly forgive me..." I whimpered, groaning and shivering in the throes of agonizing pleasure. "I used you and abused you, and cast you callously aside... I betrayed you in my envy, and hurt you beyond mending."

My cries were high and clear, now. I was screaming my words for all to hear, who cared to listen.

"I love you, Hayate! I'm so sorry for everything I did! I know you can never forgive me, but... at least take this body of mine as weregild for the misery I left you to, the loneliness and mistrust...!"

Ayumu giggled, and kissed my cheek.

"Well, well, darling..." she purred cutely. "...I'd say this one is more than consenting. Looks like we've found ourselves another sexy concubine, doesn't it?"

I felt happy at her words. It made me glad to hear that Hayate had managed to find such a happiness as this after what I did to him.

"Yes, please!" I begged him. "Take me, Hayate... ohhh, _master!_"

He smiled down at me, and knelt on the sands. I heard a belt slipping through loops, and a rustling of fabric. Buttons unsnapped, and zippers unzipped.

"If that's what you really want, A-tan..." he said, leaning over me in all his naked glory. "...then I will graciously accept your gift."

I blushed hotly, and arched my spine. A ragged cry tore from my lips, and I urged him – _begged him_ – to come into me.

He obliged, generously and thoroughly, passionately and lovingly.

I am glad for Hayate. He is surrounded by women who love and adore him; women who will do anything to make him happy.

I am just one out of many to care for and pleasure him. I am just one of the countless concubines bound to our master.

And I could not be happier.

For him_ or_ myself.

* * *

><p>AN: I procrastinated on this chap for quite a while, half 'cause I knew it'd be one of the more serious ones. But I like how it's turned out, half since Athena used to be one of my less favorite girls in HnG.

...and, actually, it's been months since I've read the manga. Haha, Imma have to catch up on it again at some point...

**Updated:** 12-6-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
